Dog Days
by Necey
Summary: Importaint military files are stolen and a bet is made. A bet with dog suits... This story is halarious as I've been told. RoyxRiza EdxWinry
1. Pretty Woman

**Pretty Woman**

It was a beautiful morning in Central outside the military base, the birds were chirping, the temperature was just right, all in all it was extremely peaceful. One individual was especially enjoying the peace and quiet of the early morning as he sat in his office running a hand through his short black hair; his dark blue eyes were relaxed as they looked over his surroundings. This was none other than Colonel Roy Mustang.

He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and propped his feet up on his desk. His office had a little more than enough room for his desk at the back, facing the door; two couches parallel to each other in front of his desk; and a table positioned in the middle. It was a one man office, all his, well his and Hawkeye's. Her desk was on the wall to the right of Mustang's desk, back facing the wall. It was currently empty.

He loved getting to the office early for that one simple fact that no one else would be there. Actually he'd rather not come at all, but if he just _had_ to come, then he at least wanted some quiet before the busy work day. He thought about how sad it would be when everyone else showed up; then he would have to resume the new case.

_Hmmm…what was that case about again?_ He asked himself, his eyes opening with the effort of remembering past that morning._ I think it had something to do about a file… Oh well I still have…-_he paused while he checked his watch- _15 minutes before I have to do anything, I think I'll just sit and relax until then._ He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and settled farther back in his chair.

Alas, for this poor man; he must have angered the Gods, for as soon as he got comfortable one Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye came in for an early start on the day's work. She had long blonde hair, in a clip on the back of her head, and amber eyes. She only spared a look in the Colonels direction before she went and sat at her desk. Unfortunately, Roy had not seen or heard her due to his closed eyes and her soft footfalls. He had absolutely _no idea_ that someone other than himself was in the room. He was unaware that his words and actions would be observed by another soul. Oh, if only he knew.

Riza sat down at her desk and picked up a file that she had to go over. She opened it and looked over at the Colonel one more time. He looked peaceful, feet propped up on the desk, eyes closed, and hands folded behind his head. She looked back at the file and started the days work with a tiny sigh. Riza went undisturbed until she saw a tiny movement out of the corner of her eye.

It had been Roy. He had leaned back so his chair was almost parallel to the floor. _What is he doing?_ She asked herself, as she watched him. She got her answer as he opened his mouth, and started to sing!

The song he was singing was "Pretty Woman" and how he was singing it was…well odd. You see his voice was moving drastically over the scale and he was making all sorts of weird facial expressions.

"Pretty wOOOmann, walkin' down ta street! Woa! PrEEty woman sometin' sometin'." Well you get the idea. He was really getting into it too; twisting his shoulders and neck when he hit a high note, then scrunching up his face in a serious manner when he went low.

Riza was sitting in her desk just watching him with a comically dumbfounded expression on her face. _I had to ask, didn't I? _She thought as she was trying to keep her soldier face intact, it was increasingly difficult, even to someone like her. She failed miserably. After one seriously funny expression on a low note, she couldn't help herself, she bust out laughing.

Roy immediately sat up at the outburst and, since he was leaning back so far, he fell backwards out of his chair, arms waving wildly to keep balance that had disappeared. This only helped fuel Riza's laughter, even though she was trying so hard not to laugh. He finally fell and landed with his left foot on top of the chair, which had fallen sideways away from him, and the rest of his body spread-eagled.

Roy's face burned as he propped himself up on his elbows to stare at Riza. _When did she get in here? Wait…Oh man she heard me! OH MAN SHE SAW ME! _He thought in a frenzy as he watched her get up and kneel beside him, constantly laughing.

"I'm sorry for laughing Sir," was the only thing she could choke out between fits of laughter, but that only made her crack up more.

"If you're sorry, why are you still laughing?" Roy asked, looking up at her from his current position on the floor. He was so embarrassed, the only person that had ever heard him sing like that was Hughes, his best friend, and they both had been drunk at the time!

Riza choked down her laughter, remembering she was talking to a _superior _officer, and said, "I'm sorry Sir. Here let me help you up," as she leaned forward and extended her hand out to him. Almost at the same time, Edward Elric, his brother Alphonse and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes walked in.

Edward, the older brother, was a, eh ahem, vertically challenged, young state alchemist under Roy. He was wearing his trademark red coat over a black shirt and black pants with his blonde hair in its usual braid. His younger brother, Alphonse, was trapped in a large suit of armor; a result of forbidden human transmutation. The same forbidden act that took Ed's right arm and left leg; now replaced by automail limbs. Hughes had black hair that was cut short, and he looked like he was trying to grow a beard. He was wearing glasses with rectangular frames, that would reflect light at certain angles, and when he was up to mischief.

The three of them stopped short and stared into the room, while Roy and Riza stared back. Wondering why they're staring? Because what they saw was Roy on the floor, legs spread apart, and Riza leaning toward him, reaching for him. Their expressions?

0.o

Ed's golden eyes widened at the scene, and a smile was starting to form, Al stood there dumbfounded, eyes huge with shock, while Hughes' glasses where alight with mischief.

Nothing moved, there was no sound as the two parties stared at each other in shock, each to their own thoughts. Both Riza and Roy were thinking how bad they must look while Ed and Hughes were thinking of how they could use this little secret to their advantage.

The silence was broken by snickers coming from the door, then from snickers to all out laughing in .6 seconds. Riza and Roy both jumped up, their faces redder than Ed's coat. Hughes jumped into the room, put his right foot on the table, and pointed at Roy, a huge smile on his face, and declared loudly, "I told you, you needed a wife! And I was right!"

This only increased laughing, by quite a lot. Riza was stunned; her left eye was twitching while her mouth hung open. Roy folded his left arm across his chest and buried his face in his right hand. Needless to say, both were _very_ embarrassed.

"Who needs a wife?" a young girl asked, while she pushed her way through Ed and Al's still laughing forms. This was Winry; Ed and Al's childhood friend, and an aspiring automail mechanic. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail. She was on a trip to Central to visit Ed and Al. She added, almost as an after note ", and why are you two laughing?"

Hughes, seeing the perfect opportunity to cause even _more_ mischief, ran around to her, put his arm around her shoulder, and pointed in the two unlucky persons direction. Winry looked at him, confused as he got ready to say something, light reflecting off his glasses in a mischievous way. Ed and Al lowered into chuckles so they could hear what he was going to say.

He never got the chance to say anything, Riza and Roy both knew that whatever he had to say would not be good for them, so as soon as he opened his mouth both Riza and Roy sprang into action. Riza pulled her gun out of her holster and pointed it directly at Hughes, while Roy raised his hand in a snapping position to point at him, both of there eyes were closed and they both had extremely annoyed expressions on their faces.

Hughes stopped and shut his mouth with a snap, his face drained of any color. He knew what they were capable of, Riza was a perfect marksman, and Roy could create instant bombs using alchemy and his gloves. Winry was trying to squirm away from him, a look of horror on her face; she was still pinned under Hughes' arm. Ed an Al both immediately froze and stopped laughing. It had the desired effect, don't you think?

"Hughes," Roy said very slowly and deliberately, "let me tell you what happened before you jump to the wrong conclusion and have a little…accident. I had fell out of my chair and, Lieutenant Hawkeye was only lending me a hand. Isn't that right Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Yes Sir"

Roy and Riza both simultaneously lowered their weapons. Roy looked up at the group and smiled really big with his hands folded on the side of his face and said in a sweet voice, "Now let's _all_ forget anything that just happened, m'kay?"

"Uh, sorry to break up this little party but we have a problem Colonel."

Everyone turned to see where the voice had come from and found Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc standing right behind Ed. Ed let out a yell and jumped backwards out of surprise.

Havoc stood in the door unsure of what was going on. He had tanish hair, cut simi short, blue eyes, and a cigarette in his mouth. He was wearing the same blue military uniform that Roy, Riza, and Hughes was wearing.

Roy returned to normal, or at least the closest thing to normal he could be. "What's the problem, Havoc?" he asked.

"Well Sir, you remember those files that we got yesterday? Yeah, well they've just been stolen, and about five men where injured by the robber."

A shocked and apprehensive silence filled the room for a moment before Roy asked, "Was it _him_?"


	2. The Search

**AN: **Wow, I got reviews, and good reviews too. I would have never thought it. I knew I was gonna get at least one from my friend Kaiya-Chan, but I never thought I'd get others. YAY! For those who don't know what a sweatdrop is, its when in a cartoon a big tear-shaped bead of sweat appears on the back of a characters head. Read on!

* * *

"What's the problem, Havoc?" he asked. 

"Well Sir, you remember those files that we got yesterday? Yeah, well they've just been stolen, and about five men where injured by the robber."

A shocked and apprehensive silence filled the room for a moment before Roy asked, "Was it _him_?"

* * *

_Chapter 2-_

**The Search**

"I said wounded not killed." Havoc sighed, "No, it wasn't Scar; he wouldn't have left anyone alive."

Everyone in the room visibly relaxed. Scar was a serial killer that targeted state alchemists, and anyone that got in his way was killed as well. He was a tough opponent, using alchemy to literally blow his opponent's brains out. No wonder they where worried.

"What files?" Ed asked, looking at Roy.

"Er…" came Roy's rely. Truth be told he had completely forgot about what the files contained. "Yes, what files Havoc?" he asked in a confident voice.

Everyone turned and looked at Roy, a loss for words. This is the Colonel that they followed? He couldn't even remember files that had came only the day before!

"Er…well Sir, they were files on er…" he paused apparently not entirely sure of what the files contained either. Wow what an efficient military we have.

Hughes finally let go poor Winry, and, while pushing his glasses into a comfortable position, said, "Those files contained information about the states trading routes for important materials,"

"How do you know? Those files were classified." Roy asked.

_Oh sure, he remembers they were classified but nothing else, how typical._ Riza though, sighing.

Hughes only smiled, hand still on his glasses. "Well, I _am _part of the investigations department, aren't I?" He said with a smirk.

"Well yes," Roy said with a wave of his hand, "but that's not the point."

"Then what's the point?" Ed asked, smirking at Roy.

"The point is, files on important trading routes of the state have been stolen, meaning whoever stole them now knows what's being shipped and when. Meaning the trading routes are probably gonna be attacked." He said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Why are you here Fullmetal?" Roy asked unexpectedly looking up at him.

"Well that was sudden," Ed said, "I was just coming to tell you that I'm done with the case you gave me, and I'm taking the day off." He waved at Winry and Al to follow him as he walked towards the door.

"Stop there Edward."

Ed stopped and turned around to look at Roy, an annoyed look on his face. "Why?" he asked in an almost bored manner.

Roy turned so only his side could be seen and looked at the ceiling. "Because, you've got a new case now, to catch the criminal responsible for this." He said as he looked down at Ed with a smile.

Ed stiffened and then, without warning, he flipped around and started jumping up and down, waving his hands in the air, raving the entire time. "Why don't you catch him yourself! You're supposed to be the great Flame Alchemist so why so you need me for!" and so on and so on.

"Ed, I am going to catch him, and you're going to help me. The trade routes are important so we don't want to take any chances. I guess I should apologize as this is your day off, but I don't really care." He said in an annoyed voice. "And," he said after a minute, "If you refuse I'll give you a court-martial for violating an order."

Ed stood there fuming for a moment; he knew there was no good way out of this. If he refused, Roy would give him a court-martial, and if he agreed, Winry would have to wait, which could result in brain damage. Those wrenches hurt. Finally, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and said, "I don't care, besides you nee-"

WHACK!

Ed had been cut off mid-sentence by a larger-than-normal wrench coming down on his head. Apparently, Winry disagreed with him.

"You idiot!" she yelled, hitting him again and again, "You can't get court-martialed! Think about your brother! If you get kicked out of the military, how are you supposed to help him? Plus, how else am I supposed to see new places and get more mechanic stuff!"

By this time, Ed was crouching, trying to fend off her blows. What'd I tell you, those wrenches _really hurt._

"Winry, stop it!" Ed yelled, "I didn't mean it! I'd never forget Al! And, what do you mean by "how else am I supposed to get more mechanic stuff"! I am not your piggy-bank!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped, those two acted like a married couple, all the way down to mooching money off each other.

"Eh, Winry," Al said after it was apparent she wasn't' stopping anytime soon. "He won't be able to help me if you keep hitting him either."

"Yeah you're right Al," she said sweetly as she stepped away from a lump on the floor that was Ed. "I should let him do his work so you two can show me around later."

Hughes shook his head smiling, and muttered, "What a couple," before he turned and asked Roy. "How are we supposed to catch him?"

Roy thought about this for a minute before addressing the room "Havoc, go and question the soldiers that where wounded by the robber, see if they caught a glimpse at his face. Hughes, go with him, if anyone has a description, I want you to see if you can't find out if he has a criminal record." Havoc and Hughes both saluted and walked off. "Hawkeye, Fullmetal, we're going to go to the library."

Both Riza and Ed just looked at him. 'Sir, may I ask _why_ we're going to the library?" Riza said after a second.

"Easy, we're going to see if anything's going to be shipped or has already been shipped. That way we may find out what the robber wants before he has the chance to steal it." Roy said.

"May we help?" Al asked, pointing to himself and Winry.

"I don't know, those files are supposed to only be read by military personnel." Roy said in a careless voice, then with a smile, "But, since I really don't want to spend a long time looking for them, sure."

Four hours later…

"My God, who knew it was so hard to find a few simple files." Roy griped while throwing an arm over the back of his chair.

They had gotten to the part of the library that contained the files on military affairs fairly easy, only one threat to let Al and Winry in. It was also easy to find the room with the files on military goods transportation too, but that's where the easy part stopped.

They had spent over four hours trying to find the files that held the current movement of goods. They haven't had any luck.

Hughes and Havoc had come in earlier to report what they had found out. Turns out, the thief was actually in the military, or was in the military. A year ago, he was court-martialed because he had murdered civilians unnecessarily. (wow that sounds so wrong)

Now they were all sitting around in the little room that held the files, trying, oh ever trying to find those elusive pieces of paper. The room wasn't very big; there was hardly enough room for one long table and one little table. Even then, the walls were over-flowing with files; it seemed the only part of the walls that weren't covered was the door.

Riza, Winry, and Al where all sitting around the longer table that was somehow crammed into a corner, while Ed had his head buried in his arms at the little table. Roy was slouching in his chair by the door. They were all sick and tiered of this wild paper hunt and where taking a break.

"Ugh, I could have been court-martialed, why'd I have to agree to this stupid search?" Ed said, his words muffled due to his head being buried in his arms.

"You know, if you don't stop whining about it, you can still be court-martialed." Roy said with an annoyed sigh.

"Why don't you both stop whining?" came both Riza's and Winry's annoyed voices, they were a little louder than necessary.

"Yes ma'm ." Both Roy and Ed said in bored but hurried tones. Oh yeah, girls with authority.

Al turned away from the file he was scanning and said, "You two need to stop bickering all the time, how bout finding a positive way to fight?"

Ed looked up at Al with a surprised face and said, "Al you're perfectly right."

"Er. I am…" Al asked not entirely sure of what the change in his brother meant. Everyone looked at Ed not really believing what they had heard.

"Yeah, we need a positive way to solve our problems so I propose a bet."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry, I have an obsession with cliff-hangers, add that with me not typing fast and you get annoyed people. Sorry but bear with me okay? 


	3. The Bet

**AN: **Thank you to all the people that reviewed. Sorry I update so slow, I have so much crap to do these days! I forgot to say this but by friend Kaiya has been helping me right this and to her I'm grateful. Also I don't own any of this except the plot, characters that don't appear in the manga or anime, and all my little comments. Plus I own all the animals except Black Hyayte. Now, Onwards!

* * *

Al looked up at Roy and Ed, "You two need to stop bickering all the time, how bout finding a positive way to fight?"

Ed looked up at Al with a surprised face and said, "Al you're perfectly right."

"Er. I am…" Al asked not entirely sure of what the change in his brother meant. Everyone looked at Ed not really believing what they had heard.

"Yeah, we need a positive way to solve our problems so I propose a bet."

* * *

_Chapter 3-_

**The Bet**

"Really? And what would this bet be, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, vaguely interested.

"A bet on who can find the files we need first." Ed said with a slight smirk.

"Alright, what are the terms?" _This should prove interesting,_ Roy thought, _at least it keeps the boredom away._

"The loser has to wear a dog suit for three days," he held up three fingers to emphasize his point, "and has to act like a dog for someone; their master." Ed finished with a crooked smile.

Everyone just stared at him. Winry asked "Why a dog suit?"

Ed just shrugged and said, "Well we are military dogs, aren't we? And besides, we have nothing else to do."

He had a point there. It was either look through these files in boredom and get no reward when their found, or find the file then laugh your head off at the loser walking around in a dog suit. Hmmmm, hard choice.

Roy thought about it for a moment and said, "So, we have to follow someone around and act like dogs?" he continued at Ed's nod, "Ok, who are we following around?" Right now Roy was thinking of all the people it could be, and he wasn't entirely sure he was going to do this; having to follow Hughes might be the end of his social life as we know it.

"Uh, if you lose then you'll follow Riza around." Ed said.

Everyone turned and looked at Riza. She was sitting with her arms crossed in her lap, looking warily back at the four pairs of eyes on her.

She glanced at Roy, and sweatdroped when she saw his determined face, "No way leave me out of thi-"

"Deal, Fullmetal, as long as your master is Winry." Roy said as he turned back to Ed, ignoring Riza.

Winry panicked, she didn't want to be a part of this any more than Riza did. Winry started to stutter, waving her hands in the air and shaking her head, while Riza was tapping her foot, greatly annoyed.

"Sure, it starts tomorrow, as soon as the library opens. Now we have to find dog suits." Ed said without the slightest hint he saw the girls.

Roy, also ignoring the girls, said, "There's a shop in town that sells all sorts of odd costumes, we can see if they have any."

"Alright, lets get going." Ed said as he got up as started walking to the door.

"Wait for me; you don't know where it is!" Roy called out as he hurried after the enthused youth.

These two were really into this bet, knowing the loser would never live it down. Funny, they act just like little kids when their excited.

Riza, Winry, and Al where left sitting in the little room. Now both girls where mad, and Al was stunned. After all, he was the one that started this.

Riza sighed and said, "I suppose we should follow them, since it appears we have no choice in the matter. Plus, there's no telling what those two will do unsupervised."

"Yeah…" Winry and Al said.

A while later they were all standing in front of a little shop called _Chuck's Costumes_ looking through the window. Right off the bat you knew this store held some strange things. It was tucked in between two large warehouses and in the window there was a eerie cloak and a cat-girl outfit. (not batman thing, just an outfit with cat ears and a tail)

They were about to walk in when a familiar voice stopped them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

It was Hughes; Havoc was walking a little ways behind him with a usual cigarette in his mouth.

Riza was the first one to answer the newcomers. "The Colonel and Edward made a bet on who could find the files first. The loser has to dress up and act like a dog for three days."

Both Hughes and Havoc stood there for a minute before the image of Roy and Ed in dog suits came into their minds. They doubled over from laughing so hard.

Roy, getting annoyed with their laughing, asked why they where there.

"Whoo, he he he, we came looking for you guys. We thought something happened because you weren't in the library. He he he, something just came up, right?" Hughes said holding his side.

"Right," Roy said annoyed, "let's go in shall we?" he said gesturing to the door.

The inside of the shop was dimly lit and crowded, not with people but with multitudes upon multitudes of costumes. There was hundreds, no millions, well ok only about thirty or so, mannequins arranged around the shop. Each of these mannequins had a more bizarre costume on than the next, or last, or however you say that. There were pirate costumes, princess and prince costumes, military costumes, Halloween costumes, plus many odd things that looked as if they were just thought up.

They all stood in the door for a minute in shock. There were so many different costumes! Costumes on the wall, in racks scattered everywhere, there was even one or two hanging from the roof.

Everyone just stared before, as one, they said "Wow." Everyone other than Hughes that is, he said "Cool!" in a very loud voice.

They all turned to Hughes, who looked like a kid in a candy shop. He jumped up and shouted "Yoo-hoo!" before running off to inspect the costumes.

A middle-aged man, who had heard Hughes' shout, came out of a door that was covered in yet another costume. He was tall, at least more than a head taller than Roy; he had long brown hair that was held in a ponytail and he had on a red shirt with some dark pants. (at least he wasn't wearing one of those costumes!)

He looked them over for a moment before asking, "Can I help you?"

Riza, seeing the boys weren't about to answer this giant of a man, sighed and said, "Yes sir, we're looking for two dog suits for those two." She pointed at Roy and Ed who seemed taken aback at their sudden involvement in the conversation.

The man just chuckled a bit before saying, "Alright, and don't call me sir, the names Chuck."

He started to open the door to the back room before turning back to the group, "Feel free to look around while I see what I have, and" he pointed to Havoc, "you can smoke outside or not smoke at all."

Havoc swallowed, there was just an air around Chuck that made you do what he said. He stubbed out his cigarette before looking around the shop with everyone else.

They could all hear muffed sounds coming from the back of the shop. It had to be Hughes because after a second of silence they heard something fall and someone yelling "Opps- uh I mean…It wasn't me! Really!"

Dontcha just love him?

Everyone split up, each looking at something different. Ed happened along a little pink tutu and the first thing that came to mind was Hughes in it. There's really no need to say this, but Ed was giggling.

Winry was walking near Prince outfits, and her mind was wandering. (wandering on what, you'll just have to figure out )

Havoc just stayed near the front of the shop not wanting to get lost in the forest of clothes.

Riza was observing some ugly Halloween costumes. Even though they were ugly, they weren't at all scary, unless one jumped out at you, then it would be startling but then again, whoever did it probably wouldn't do it again due to a painful bullet wound.

Roy was somewhere near the middle of the shop, and guess what he had laid his eyes on. It was a little, I stress little, miniskirt with a little, again I stress little, black T-shirt to go with it. His eyes turned to little stars as he looked at it. Unfortunately for Roy, Riza happened to be walking by. Roy turned to Riza and by the look on his face, his mind was in the gutter. Riza noticed the little miniskirt he had been looking at and when she saw his face, she blushed. Oh yeah, Roy got slapped for that one.

Al was looking at what appeared to be animal costumes. He leaned in close to inspect a spider looking one when he jumped back yelling, it had moved. Something jumped out at Al causing him to scream even more. Ed and Winry came to inspect the problem.

"What's wrong Al?" Winry asked, watching him run around.

"Why do you have a cat on your head?" Ed asked, peering up at his strangely acting brother.

"What?" Al asked after he stopped running around like a chicken with its head cut off. (funny, but a little cruel) He felt his head and lifted off a kitten.

* * *

**AN:** Well that ending sucked. Oh I'd appreciate any reviews, I don't care if you want to cuss me out I would just like some feedback on how well (or bad but I hope not) this stories going.

Nya


	4. Kaiya

**AN: **Hello everybody! Sorry I haven't updated here lately, dontcha just hate it when near the end of the school year _all_ the teachers pile work on you?

* * *

"What's wrong Al?" Winry asked, watching him run around.

"Why do you have a cat on your head?" Ed asked, peering up at his strangely acting brother.

"What?" Al asked after he stopped running around like a chicken with its head cut off. He felt his head and lifted off a kitten.

* * *

_Chapter 4-_

**Kaiya**

Al held it out in both his hands to get a better look at it. The kitten had long black hair all over her body, for this was indeed a girl. She had large green eyes; the kind that makes you want to say "Awww." Al was a little angry at first, wouldn't you if a cute little kitten scared you half to death? I say he was angry _at first_ because as soon as the little kitten looked at him and mewed, all sweet and innocent, he fell to pieces.

"Isn't she the cutest thing you've ever saw? She's so small and adorable!" cried Al as he squeezed her and loved her. (but he didn't call her George)

By this time, Roy, Riza, and Havoc had come to see the problem. They all just stood around as Al loved and cooed at the cat.

"Uh...What's going on?" Roy asked while eyeing Al like he'd just sprouted a set of wings.

"That's what I'd like to know." Ed said.

"Oh, this adorable kitten scared me when she jumped out of the costumes." Al explained, still holding and cuddling the cat.

"That ain't a kitten, she just look's like one" Chuck said as he came out of the back room.

Everyone looked at him and then looked back at the kitt- er cat. They had a good reason to doubt the cats age. This cat could fit in Al's palm! No normal cat could be that little unless it was a kitten.

"Odd, ain't it? Its true though, found her about two years ago outside of my shop, just a newborn. I fed her and now she just won't leave!" Chuck threw his arms up in an aggravated manner, "Since then I kindda just adopted her; name's Kaiya."

"What a cute name!" Winry said as she took Kaiya from Al.

Everyone crowded around her to see Kaiya. She was petted and rubbed by everyone but, as soon as she saw Riza, she wiggled out of Winry's hands and jumped into Riza's. Riza caught her in surprise. As soon as Kaiya was caught, she started to mew and rub herself against Riza.

"Looks like she likes you," Chuck said leaning against the counter, "you can take her if you want, that cats been nothing but trouble to me since she got here."

Kaiya looked at Chuck as if she knew what he just said, and to show what she thought of it, she sneezed at him.

Riza looked down at the little cat and then said to Chuck, "I can't take her, I already have a dog." She was interrupted, though, by those large and cute eyes looking up at her sadly. "Meww" Kaiya said in a small and sad voice. Makes you want to cry don't it?

Chuck sighed and then said, "Oh well, you wouldn't have wanted her anyway; always getting into stuff she shouldn't."

Roy could've sworn he just saw that cat stick its tongue out at Chuck.

Suddenly they heard a yell come from somewhere near the back, "I'VE FOUND IT!" Someone, Hughes to be more exact, came barreling out from the back of the shop holding…a pink tutu…

Ed, recognizing it as the one he saw earlier, bust out laughing, and no one really wanted to know why.

"I've finally found it! Isn't it the greatest thing you've ever seen?" Hughes said with an air of pride at finding this "great" discovery.

By that time, Ed wasn't the only one laughing. Winry, Al, and Havoc were all trying to stifle their giggles. Riza and Chuck just sweatdropped, while Roy had his face buried in his hand. (I'm personally with Ed; I mean what would you do if a grown man proclaimed a tutu as the greatest thing he's ever seen?)

"No, I take that back, it isn't the greatest thing I've ever seen. The greatest thing I'll ever see is Elicia in this!" Hughes said.

Chuck, who really didn't know what to make of this, all of a sudden whispered to himself, "Oooooooohh, I get it now." Roy happened to overhear him, and he in turn was heard mumbling, "I don't know him, I don't know him…"

Hughes, who didn't know he had just said something really weird, looked at Chuck and said in a loud voice, "I would like to purchase this for my cute little angel along with the two puppy suits."

Chuck brightened and said, "Oh yeah, there are two dog suits in stock, here wait a minute and I'll go get them for you." He moved off towards the middle of the store and a few minutes later, he came back with two bundles. He laid one on the counter and unfolded the other.

Everyone except Roy started to giggle; he just sort of slumped on the spot. It was a full body suit and for the hands and feet, there were cute little puppy paws. It was dark grey on the back and on the front, or the belly, and paws it was a lighter grey. It also had a hood that pulled over and made a cute little snout with little dog ears, and it had a tail.

"Hm, that looks to be your size," Chuck said while looking at Roy. He folded it back up and put it on the counter while picking the other one up. It was almost an exact replica of the first one; this one had white on its front and paws, a longer tail, and longer ears, plus it was smaller, a lot smaller.

"Lucky for you I had a child's size." Chuck said, unaware of Ed's sensitivity of being called short even if he is.

Ed of course, misinterpreted what he said and started shouting while jumping up and down, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO MUCH SMALLER THAT A CHILD?"

"Ed, he didn't say that!" Al said, while Chuck had his hands up in a calming fashion.

Ed calmed down a little, mostly to get Al and Winry to stop pestering him. Chuck sweatdropped and then said, "If you don't mind me asking, why do you want dog suits?"

Hughes got a little glint in his eyes as he started to explain, "Well, you see, they made a bet."

Chuck stopped him with a wave of his hand, and, chuckling, said, "Say no more, I get a lot of people coming in here for bets. So do the suits, uh, suit you?"

Riza chuckled, still holding Kaiya, and said, "Yes, those two can embarrass themselves all they want to in those." Roy and Ed glared daggers at her, "How much?"

"Well lets see the large suits gonna cost you about $25, the small," here he got an evil glare from Ed, "that will be about $20, and the tutu is about $10" (if the prices seem odd sorry, no one knew how much two dog suits and a tutu would cost back then)

Riza looked at Roy, Ed, and Hughes and said, "You boys can pay for them, since, after all, it was your idea."

Chuck smiled as he took the money and said, "Come back anytime."

Everyone moved toward the door waving bye to Chuck, everyone that is except Riza. She bent down and put Kaiya on the floor and moved toward the door, that is until she felt something grab her leg.

"It looks like Kaiya wants to go with you." Chuck chuckled.

"I can't take her, I have a dog." Riza said, trying to pry Kaiya from her pant-leg.

Everyone had doubled back to find out why Riza wasn't with them. Roy asked, "What's the hold up?"

"The cat won't leave me alone!" She said, getting a little annoyed.

"Why don't you just take her?" Roy asked.

"Because, I have a dog already." Riza said.

"Black Hayate won't mind much, and besides if he tries anything, just shot at him, that seems to work." Roy said with a shrug.

"Kaiya likes dogs; in fact one of her best friends is a dog." Chuck said, "Go ahead and take her, she doesn't need much care."

Riza looked at Chuck then back down to Kaiya. Kaiya's cuteness level was through the roof. Her eyes were big and Riza swore she saw Kaiya's lip quiver.

"Alright," Riza said as she plucked Kaiya off of her pants, "I guess I can take you, but things will be strict at my home." Again Riza swore she saw that cat smile.

And that's how Riza got her new cat.

* * *

**AN: **So? How did you like it? Hopefully I'll be able to update faster when school gets out, but right now I have homework and finals to worry about, plus one of my best friends is moving and I wont see her again until senior year, so I'm spending a lot of time with her. I promise I'll update as soon as I can, hey, at least I didn't make this a cliff-hanger!

Nya


	5. Shoosh!

**AN:** Yes, yes, yes, I know, I know, I really have to update faster. Moshi Wake Arimasen! (those who don't know Japanese, that means "I have no excuse for myself") If you ask a question in a review and I don't answer it, that doesn't mean I'm ignoring you! I swear! Its just I have one of the worst memories possible, and I try to look at the reviews right before I update and I never remember so I'll try harder from now on, promise. So Gomen Nasai to any who felt ignored. (another lesson in Japanese, this means "I'm sorry")

Just to clear this up, yes I am friends with Kaiya. We read each other's stories and IM each other. For those who are clueless right now, Kaiya-Chan is another FMA author and her great story is called 'The Way to a Man's Heart Isn't by Crushing His Ego' that story is funny! Maybe funnier than mine! . . maybe…

**Mustang24- **I don't know what Winry was thinking about, I just thought that sounded good! (that kind of random thinking is what makes this so funny) but it would be really cute to see Ed in a prince outfit.

**Saffiremoon21-** Thanks!

**Heart of Flame-** Ha ha ha! I was wondering if anyone would catch that! Lol that's one of the things my weird family says constantly and I couldn't pass that up!

Well I'm glad some people think I'm funny. Everyone around here just says I'm annoying . ,………well maybe I am…..

* * *

I usually put the last part of the last chapter here, but if I did that now it wouldn't make sense so I'll just summarize. Riza got a new cat, against her wishes I might add, and the boys got their dog suits, plus an unexpected tutu. On with the muchly anticipated chapter! (I think…)

* * *

_Chapter 5-_

**Shoosh!**

Roy and Ed stood outside of the chamber of fate. Both "men" looked liked they would never come back from the dark abyss that was known as the files room. Riza, Winry, Al, Havoc, and Hughes all stood near them in the hall watching them.

"Are we clear on this boys?" Riza asked. Roy and Ed nodded and she went on, "As soon as the clock chimes, you two will go in alone; no one from the outside is allowed in, got that Hughes?" She asked as she shot a look over her shoulder at him. Hughes just sweatdropped and pointed at himself with a face that says _Who? Me?_ "You two will search until seven-o'-clock, if the files aren't found by then, we will all come back tomorrow."

Just then, the clock chimed. Ed and Roy gave it a glance, and then walked into the room like two men condemned to death row.

After a while, the five in the hall had grown bored of just standing around, and secretly moved to a table in the library's foyer. Ed and Roy where unaware of this for both of them had their head crammed into a file trying to find It. (that's what they named _the _file, "It")

Now able to talk without being shouted at by a pyromaniac and a smaller-than-average alchemist, they crowded around and joked about this whole bet thing.

Havoc chucked and said, "I wonder who's gonna lose."

Hughes started laughing out of the blue and said, "I don't care who wins or loses, all I know is who ever loses is never gonna forget about it!"

That made everyone laugh, and it also made the librarian shoosh them for being too loud.

They talked for a while longer, and got shooshed three more times due to Hughes, before they got bored again. They stayed silent for a little while, to the librarian's immense relief. Havoc looked up at the clock with a bored look and said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kind of was, "It's only two-o'-clock."

"Wow, I thought it was later." Al said after another moment of silence.

"Man time crawls when you're bored." Winry said with her chin resting on the table and her arms in her lap.

Hughes was leaning back in his chair before he came down all of a sudden. His glasses where lit up, meaning nothing but mischief.

"I know a way to pass the time." He said. When he knew he had everyone's overly bored attention he continued, "We could always play cards"

Riza looked at him and thought, _Hmm, what could he wreck while playing a card game?_ She mentally made a list in her head and then looked over the dozens of things he could do. _I guess we could play, as long as we stay quiet._ "What game would we play?"

Come on Riza, do you really think Hughes is gonna stay quiet?

"We'll play BS" Hughes said, his glasses alight again. (ok, ok I know BS probably didn't exist back then but I would love to see them play it. I don't know if that's what you call it but that's what everyone around here calls it, I've heard it called 'cheat' before. Instructions coming up)

Everyone looked at him for the longest time before Winry asked, "What's BS? How do you play it?"

Hughes's mouth dropped open. How could anyone not know of the greatest card game ever? He smirked and said, "BS is a very simple card game. We split the deck evenly between everyone, and the object of the game is to get rid of all of your cards." He was dealing out the cards as he talked. "Whoever has the ace of spades goes first; they put the ace along with any other ace they have face-down in the middle of the table. Then the person to the left of them puts down all the twos they have, then you'd you go to threes then fours, fives, you get it."

"What happens if you don't have any of the card?" Havoc asked while rearranging his cards.

"Then you put one or two down and say it's what you need." Hughes explained, "If you bluff, though, and someone calls BS you have to take the whole pile, but if you tell the truth and they call it _they_ have to take the pile."

"Sounds easy enough," Riza said, looking at her cards, "so we can bluff when ever we want?" Hughes nodded. "Ok, and what does BS stand for?"

"Bull shit" Hughes said beaming up a storm.

Well things got real quiet real quick at that little table,

"Ok."

"No sweat."

"Sure I'll play."

"Count me in."

No one knew how Hughes's smile got bigger, but it did. "Alright let's start!" he said with that ridiculous grin on his face. (if you know this game and the instructions seem off, gomen (sorry) its just that people around here like to make stuff up to make the game more interesting.)

It started out with Winry putting two aces down, Al put down one two, Havoc put one three down, Hughes put two fours down, Riza put one five down, and so on, I don't want to go into great detail on the game because that would take forever.

The game went pretty smoothly, no one had called BS on anyone and there was a very good sized pile there. It was Havoc's turn and he went to lay three fives down, when Hughes cried, loudly I might add, "BULL SHIT!"

The table was quiet for a moment before a loud "SHOOSH!" was heard from somewhere near the back. At that shoosh, the table cracked up, that is everyone except Havoc, he had turned deadly pale.

"How did you know I was bluffing?" He asked Hughes still leaned forward about to place the card down.

"Hah! It was easy, there are only four of each card and you said you had three which is impossible since I'm holding three!" Hughes said in one breath.

Havoc looked back at the pile in dismay. His expression made everyone giggle. Even Riza was giggling, she had her hand over her face to cover it up, it wasn't helping though.

"I have to pick up the _entire pile?_" Havoc asked looking up at Hughes in dismay.

"Yup!" Hughes said, beaming again. He sure smiles a lot when he's happy.

Havoc groaned and picked the pile up. That's when the game got interesting. Now that Havoc had most of the cards, he called BS a lot. This caused more people to get more cards allowing them to call BS more. Whenever Hughes caught someone he'd always yell it out, causing the table to laugh louder than it was already. Hughes's little custom of yelling caught on and soon everyone was yelling, including Riza. The librarian would come every once and a while to tell them to keep it down, and as soon as she left they would all crack up again.

Back to our two hard working pups.

insert cricket noise

Ok, yeah that's boring so back to our group that mercilessly abandoned our two favorite military dogs. Their much more interesting.

It was Al's turn and he laid down two kings. Hughes was debating on whether or not he should call it. _Should I or should I not? To call or not to call, that is the question. _(he's a natural born Shakespeare ) _I should call it but he doesn't seem like he's lying, he never lies! I won't call it this time. _Havoc laid his cards down and Hughes jumped up and turned over Al's two cards, one was a jack and the other one was a two.

"Gahh! I knew I should have called it! Wait a second…" he got quiet all of a sudden, but that was only the calm before the storm. "Al you shouldn't be playing this game!" he shouted.

Al was shocked, "What? Why not!"

"Because I can't tell if your bluffing or not!" Hughes said while doing that upright worm like motion and crying milk-like tears. (you know when the cartoon's bodies wiggle like worms and they cry but it looks like little wiggly streams running down their face? Yeah that's what he's doing right now)

Everyone sweatdropped and laughed at his antics, but someone didn't appreciate his clowning around. The librarian appeared right behind him, her eyes glowing with anger. Hughes just realized everyone stopped laughing and was looking over his shoulder. He turned around and found the librarians face right in front of his. He paused and stared at her for a minute before jumping out of his seat yelling "NO! DON'T! I'M A MARRIED MAN!"

The table erupted in laughter, even people close to them started laughing, and the librarian blushed a deep red.

"I've had enough." She said after the shock, "I want all of you out now!" she pointed towards the door in an aggravated manner.

The whole table looked at her and then everyone asked, "What?"

"You heard me." She said so angry her face was turning an even deeper shade of red. "Get out."

Everyone then just noticed that she was holding a broom in her hand. When she opened her eyes to yell at them some more she found the table empty. She looked towards the door just in time to see a blue coat disappear and the door slam.

"DON'T SLAM THE DOOR!" she yelled after them.

The door opened and she saw glasses through the crack, "SORRY!" Hughes yelled back at her with a huge smirk on his face. He had to close the door fast because of the unidentified flying object. (sorry Kaiya I just had to put that in somewhere )

They all sat on the steps of the library for a while, talking and laughing about the game.

Back to the boring room.

The clock chimed seven-o'-clock and Roy and Ed looked at each other.

"Any luck?" Ed asked after the last chime faded away.

Roy straightened and rubbed his eyes before replying, "Nope, you?"

Ed heaved a huge sigh and said, "Nope."

Both boys got up and left the room rubbing their eyes trying to get them to focus. They paused in the hall looking up and down it.

Roy turned to Ed and asked, "Where is everybody?"

Ed got an angry look on his face and said, "They ditched us!"

They walked into the library and started looking for them, that was until they heard someone calling to them.

"If you two are looking for your friends, their outside." The librarian said while sweeping with a bent broom.

"Why are they outside!" Ed asked no one in particular.

The librarian looked at them and then looked back down to her sweeping. "I kicked them out for disturbing the peace."

Roy and Ed both came to the same conclusion at the same time and both of them said it at the same time, "Hughes." Funny how that's the first person that comes to mind.

* * *

"Ha ha ha, Hughes did you have to yell you're a married man?" Havoc was saying on the steps of the library.

"Yes! I thought she was about to kiss me!" Hughes replied.

Everyone started laughing again, that is until…

"We're so happy all of you enjoyed your selves."

Everyone turned to see Roy and Ed standing above them. They all jumped up and started to say excuses.

Roy and Ed couldn't hear one excuse from another so finally Roy yelled, "STOP!" Everyone clamped their mouths closed, "Alright, Lieutenant Hawkeye, why did all of you leave us?"

Riza took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she started to explain, "Sir, with all due respect we were not needed. You told us all personally not to come into the room. You cannot tell me you expected us to just sit and do nothing." She opened her eyes and looked at him awaiting his answer.

"Er…" Roy saw he'd lost, since he did tell them not to come in. And besides, if it were him outside he probably would have done the same thing. "Very well, we did not have any luck finding It. We'll all come back tomorrow."

* * *

**AN:** Yup another sucky ending. Oh yeah! Five pages! Yeah! Well anyway, I notice some of you want me to 'ehem' "update faster dammit!" Gomen nasai! Really! School so sucks at the end of the year! Well at least I update every week! At least I don't wait months before I update. But yeah I need to update fasted. Gomen. Oh by the way, Kaiya you were at Riza's house getting to know Black Hayate. I think you'll pop up in the next chapter, if not you have a big role in the bet. ;) Anyway If you have questions or comments, put them into reviews, e-mails, or IM me. Ok? 

Nya


	6. Holiday!

**AN:** Ok, was it just me and Kaiya that couldn't get on ff net? Or did it affect other places to? That was weird, I couldn't log on or review for a while there. I hope that's the reason why I got so little reviews. Oh well. Thanks to all that reviewed! Anyway so very sorry I haven't updated here lately. First it was the finals at school, when those ended I thought "hey now I'll have time to update more!" Apparently, the universe was conspiring against me. Everyday since school ended I've either had to go somewhere or clean….I hate cleaning. Yes, I know my excuses fall on deaf ears. Now since the entire house is clean maybe I'll have some ficken time.

I apologize if any of the characters are off, and no, I don't own FullMetal Alchemist so don't sue me. You'd only get a few dollars if you do anyway, and if your that desperate I'll just give you some money.

* * *

Last chapter Roy and Ed were looking for It while everyone else had to wait in the hall. They got bored and started playing BS, a card game. They got kicked out of the library and Roy and Ed still haven't found It.

* * *

_Chapter 6-_

**Holiday!**

Everyone stood outside of the library looking up at the huge building. They were preparing for the long day of boredom that lay ahead of them. Hughes took a step up, pointed towards the building, and said, "Onward into the chamber of horrors!"

Everyone turned to look at him like he was crazy, but after remembering the librarian and her broom they kinda agreed with him.

Roy looked back up at the library and sighed, then turned to everyone and said, "Well, lets get this over with."

When they opened the door, Hughes suddenly jumped off to the side behind a shelf. He looked like he was a spy, trying not to be seen.

Everyone was staring at him. When he finally noticed them staring he put his finger to his lips and said, "Be quiet, she may be anywhere."

"Ooooh." was all they had to say.

They proceeded into the library towards the little room of boredom. Hughes was still acting like he was a spy much to everyone else's amusement. Oddly enough, they made it all the way to the little room without meeting anyone.

"I wonder why no ones here?" Riza asked while looking back towards the library.

"Who knows." Hughes said finally quitting the spy act. "But anyway we have bigger problems."

"Like what?" Havoc asked slightly irritated due to the no smoking signs.

"We need to pick teams!" He said. He continued after everyone looked at him for the what is it? Third time that day? "Well none of us want to repeat yesterday, do we?" multiple shakes of head, "So today we'll pick teams and help out in the search."

"Ok, and who's on who's team?" Roy asked.

"I'm on Edwards." Winry said. Al looked at Ed then at Roy, then back at Ed, and said, "I'll be on Ed's."

Ed looked up at Al annoyed, "You had to choose?" All Al did was rub the back of his head and laugh nervously.

Hughes jumped and attached himself to Roy's side and yelled, "I'm gonna be on my good buddies team!"

Riza sighed while Roy was trying to detach Hughes and said, "I suppose I'll be on the Colonels team."

Roy had finally removed Hughes off of his person and was currently trying to straighten his coat. Hughes, looking dejected, realized something was off. Yes, miracles can happen.

"There's an odd number of us." He said. Thank you mister obvious.

"I'm fine on waiting out here." Havoc said hurriedly. _If I wait out here while everyone else is looking then I can go outside to smoke._ Havoc thought.

"Hey! If we have to look then you can to." Winry said.

Havoc looked at her and thought for a moment. Then seeing his way out of this, he said with an innocent smile, "But I don't want to give either team an unfair advantage." _I'll be outside in a few minutes smoking, oh how do I need one._

"That's ok!" Hughes said pointing towards the roof for no reason. "You can be the odd man out."

Havoc looked at him and thought, _trust him to find a way to keep me from my cigarettes,_ but out loud said, "The what?"

"The odd man out." Hughes repeated with a smile. "You don't work for either team but you still look. If you find the file then both of them will have to dress up."

Roy and Ed both looked at Hughes like he was crazy. Who would blame them though, he just made another way for them to lose.

Havoc thought about it for a moment. _If I do this, both Roy and Ed could be forced to dress up, but if I do go along with this, I'll go all day with out my cigarettes. _He finally decided that seeing both Roy and Ed in dog suits and possibly a dog fight was worth missing cigarettes. His decision was aided by the looks on Roy and Ed's faces. They clearly said "Oh crap." He smiled oh so sweetly and said, "Ok, I'll be the middle man."

Hughes turned and faced everybody with his hands on his hips and asked, "Ok, are we ready?" various forms of saying yes, "Great! Onward men! And women!" he added the women part after Riza and Winry glared at him. Hughes gets stared at a lot, don't he?

Three hours later…

Havoc leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. _How long have we been in here?_ He looked at the clock. 1:00 he groaned as he thought, _we've only been in here for three hours and already I need a smoke._

His groan made everyone stop for a second and take a break. As everyone was stretching, Ed wondered out loud, "Wonder where everyone is."

After a huge cat-like stretch Winry said, "Yeah that's kinda weird, the library's usually got at least a few people in it. No ones here today, wonder why."

Everyone thought about that for a second and no one could come up with an explanation. They all started the search again with limited enthusiasm.

Havoc returned to his file and read the same line five times before he realized he wasn't looking for cows. He put his elbows on the table and rubbed his eyes. After a moment, he picked up another file and started reading.

_**The revolt of Daletown lasted for three days and cost us two kegs.** _Havoc read this and thought 'how interesting', he was about to put it down when a certain sentence caught his eye. _**Due to the mass nudity, the officials of Daletown decided to create a holiday celebrating…** _Havoc stopped reading; he finally remembered why no one was at the library. "Today's a Holiday." He said in a quiet voice.

"What Havoc?" Roy asked coming out of his folder looking dazed.

Havoc looked up from the uh interesting report and said louder, "Today's a holiday. That's why no ones here."

"Really? What Holiday is it?" Riza asked. She had had no clue it was a holiday.

Havoc shrugged, "I don't know but it is a holiday."

Hughes jumped up and slammed his hands into the table with a stricken look on his face. "I call this search off!" he yelled.

"Why." Ed asked alarmed at this behavior.

"Because if today is a holiday then I need to be home with my darling Gracia and Elicia!" he said wiggling around with his hands clasped on the side of his face.

Everyone sweatdroped. They should have known it wasn't anything serious.

Winry looked at Hughes and said, "If the search is off then," she gasped and looked at Ed and Al with little stars in her eyes, "You two can take me shopping!"

Ed leaned over towards Al when Winry wasn't looking and said, "I knew she was going to say that."

Winry turned and looked at Ed with an evil little smile and asked, "What was that Edward?"

"Nothing!" came the reply. Everyone else in the room was smiling and chuckling at the little 'lovers quarel'.

Riza stood up and said, "I have to go home and check on Black Hayate and Kaiya."

Havoc started to put the files back on the shelves and said, "I have nothing to do now." That was a very bad move.

Hughes upon hearing this stopped everything and pulled out The Picture. He walked over to Havoc and shoved it in his face. "If you don't have anything to do, why don't you come over and play with Elicia?"

Havoc knew he was doomed as soon as that picture was shoved in his face. There was no way out of Hughes's picture trap. He decided he'd rather follow Hughes home himself rather than get drug home. He sighed and said, "Sure."

Hughes was overjoyed at this, and he was looking for another victu- er I mean 'guest'. He rounded on Roy and asked, "How bout you Roy? Do you want to come?"

_I don't have anything to do but I'd rather eat my gloves than spend an entire evening with Hughes and his pictures._ Roy thought, but out loud he said, "Sorry, I have things I need to do."

Hughes you scare them.

Hughes looked sad for a moment before he remembered he already had a 'guest'. He turned back to Havoc, grabbed his shoulder, and steered him to the door. "Well got to go! Can't keep my darling Elicia waiting!" he said with a smile to rival the sun.

When they were gone Roy let out the sigh he had been holding. Riza looked at him puzzled and said, "I thought you said you had nothing to do after this."

Roy glanced at her and said, "Oh I just remembered something, now if you'll excuse me." With that he left.

Winry giggled for a second before grabbing Ed and Al's arms and leading them to the door, "Come on! Let's go shopping!" ( I'm torturing them)

Riza was left in the room by herself. She looked around at the mess they've made over the past three days and silently hoped she didn't have to clean it up. She moved to the door, turned off the lights, and went home.

* * *

Ed, Al, and Winry -

The little trio came out of yet another store. That made the what was it? Um tenth store? This time they were sporting a new wrench. While carrying her newest purchase Ed was thinking, _oh great, just what she needed, a bigger wrench._

They rounded a corner and found themselves face to face to a fair. They stared at it for a moment before Winry jumped up and shouted, "Lets go to the fair!"

"How did I know she was going to say that?" Ed mumbled to himself.

They found a place to put Winry's multitude of purchases and went off to the fair. They were having a pretty good time. Both Ed and Al won something for Winry, and Winry won something for Ed. It was a snicker eh'hem a chawawa. (no idea if that's spelled right ) He noted the size of it and glared at her while she and Al were on the ground laughing.

They all decided to get on the ferris-wheel. (I don't know if there were farris-wheels back them but oh well) Winry had already got on it when the man next to the sign blocked Al from getting on.

"Sorry sir, but either take that armor off or you cant ride."

Ed stepped up and said, "Why cant he ride?"

"The ride wont take the load of a suit of amour, but don't worry, you can still ride little man."

Uh-oh

A vein popped out in Ed's head and he started to get really red in the face. "Who are you calling SO SMALL THEY CAN'T BE SEEN!"

"Whoa, whoa I didn't say that." the man said with his hands up like he was trying to ward off a wild animal.

"Ed!" WHACK "Stop stretching what the man said!" I think we all know that was Winry.

"OW! Winry why'dya hit me?" Ed said in a crouch holding his now lumpy head.

Winry was getting ready to hit him again, "I hit you because your scaring that poor man!"

'That poor man' was staring at them from the sidelines with Al.

"_I'm _scaring him you're the one with a blunt object!" Ed yelled, narrowly dodging that blunt object.

"I am not scary!"

Dodge, "You're scaring the children!" and indeed children in the line that was being held up were crying.

"That's you and your yelling!" Swing.

Contact, "Ow! You're yelling to!"

By this time Ed had started to defend himself and he just landed a punch. "OW! YOU HIT ME! HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU NOT TO HIT A LADY?"

Ed was now fighting for his life. To be continued…Muhahaha

* * *

At Hughes's house -

I only have three words to describe Havoc's torture, Family Picture Book. I really don't want to go into great detail because it may cause us to cry.

* * *

Riza's house -

Riza opened the door to her house to find Kaiya and Black Hayate both waiting on her. She closed the door behind her and knelt down to pet her uh pets.

"How was everything while I was away?" she asked them. Yes, Riza does talk to things that don't talk back, everyone does it. They didn't answer, and if they did, you can bet Riza wouldn't be kneeling there petting them anymore.

"Are you two hungry?" at the mention of food, Black Hayate started to jump up and down and Kaiya just looked up at her with those adorable eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Riza said with a smile. She moved around the little house into the kitchen. She rummaged around in the cupboards and found the dog food. After another moment and quite a lot more rummaging she found the cat food.

"Here you are." She said as she feed them. Black Hayate looked at her and licked her hand before chowin' down. Kaiya looked at her with those huge adorable eyes, mewed, rubbed up against her leg, earned a rubbing, and then ate.

Riza left them to eat and went off to change. Kaiya finished eating first; she sat watching Black Hayate eating and remembered Riza had fed him first. She resented that fact. In this sly little cats head a plan was beginning to form. Yes, she would frame Black Hayate and win all of Riza's affection for herself. Now just to come up with something to frame him with. She heard the toilet flush and a plan began to form.

She waited until Black Hayate had finished eating and then lured him down the hall to the bathroom using her tail as the bait. When she got him into the bathroom she closed the door just enough so she could get out but Black Hayate couldn't. Black Hayate looked up at Kaiya. She was currently perched on the counter. She noted with triumph that the toothpaste tube was lacking its lid. She aimed carefully and stepped down hard.

SQUIRT!

Black Hayate was soon covered in minty toothpaste and Kaiya was out of the door faster than you can say "I hate mint."

Riza was in her room when she heard a door close. She got up to go investigate and petted Kaiya's head as she left the room. Our little Kaiya moves fast, ne?

Riza walked down the hallway when she noticed the bathroom door had closed. She opened the door to find a messy sight. Black Hayate was sitting on the bathroom floor, covered with pale green minty toothpaste, and was currently licking the empty tube.

"Black Hayate!" Riza yelled greatly annoyed with her dog. "Great! Now I have to clean this mess up and give you a bath!" she said throwing her hands up in agitation.

That night poor Hayate had to sleep outside and Kaiya got to sleep with Riza. Kaiya grinned in triumph as she snuggled with Riza.

* * *

With Roy -

Roy didn't have anywhere to go so he just wandered around for a while. He wandered into the mouth of an alleyway and looked up. "Nope, not going down there." He thought out loud. He began to turn around when a noise caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder to find a small dog sitting in the middle of the alley.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the dog. Yes, everyone talks to animals.

The dog was a little Beagle puppy. (you know, like Shiloh) She was dark grey all over except the white chest, the white front left paw, and both back paws. Her other paw was black as well as her left ear. She looked up at Roy with sad black eyes.

Roy didn't know what to do. This cute little dog was sitting there just staring at him in the middle of an alley. He looked around for an owner or someone to claim it. No one magically stepped out of the shadows so he was left with a puppy on his hands.

"Ok, um, shoo eh, go away" he said hesitantly.

The dog got up, walked over to Roy, and put her paws up on his leg. Roy looked down at the little puppy on his leg. He didn't know what to do, should he take the dog home? Or should he leave it here? He noted that it probably wouldn't last long if he left it here. It looked like it was about to starve. Which it probably was.

"Er…" Roy looked around once again, no one came to claim the dog, but she had a brand-new hot pink collar. Roy looked back at the dog and noticed something was tucked into her collar. He knelt down and removed the little piece of paper. On it was-

_**To Whom It May Concern:**_

_**This dog has no home now. I, the writer of this letter, would be overjoyed to take care of her, but unfortunately I am unable to. Please take care of this dog. Her name is Meg.**_

_**Wandering soul.**_

After reading that Roy made up his mind, he was going to take the poor creature home. Even though the poor creature was currently chewing on his leg.

"Well, lets get you some thing to eat shall we?" he said as he scooped Meg up and started home.

* * *

**AN:** Good? Bad? Tell me please. Wow over eight pages long and over 2,000 words. Is it just me or are my chapters getting longer? Oh and sorry if the last part sucked, I had a headache when I wrote it. Plz review, ok? Oh yeah, the fight in the carnival was inspired by a school friend's ideas and Kaiya's mixing of those ideas. 

Nya


	7. Doggonit!

**AN:** Well hello everybody! Didga miss me? I'm really happy right now, can you tell? I actually have more than my estimated ten reviews! I really didn't think people would read this. I wonder if I'll ever get over 100? Hm…probably not. Though I can still hope!

**Animefreak-Shinobi**- Chihuahua, ooooohhh that's how you spell it, thank you! To tell you the truth, I have no idea why I put the pets in there, well I know why I put Meg in there, she's by best friend. (and if I didn't shed threaten me with a spork ;;) I have pretty much the basic outline planned, and the pets do play a evil little part in it. But everything that happens in between the major scenes is pretty much random things. Its enjoyable to read? Wow, I never knew. I cant judge my own work because I know what its gonna say and I read it to fast. Thank you!

**Whitneyw**- I told you to lay off the sugar. And if you wont, then at least give me some of the doughnuts! Please?

**Heart of Flame**- Muhahahah don't worry about who finds the file, I have that allll planed out. ;) Yes, I know poor Hayate!

**Saffiremoon21**- That's good to know. I thought it just hated us. Just kidding. Thank you to! Wow everyone thinks my story's good, wonder why…?

**Zirra Nova**- very big silly grin Thanks! Wow that can sorta describe Hughes, very big silly grin.

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**- Hm, good idea, or I can have the dog interrupt 'special' moments between them. lol you just caused my little brain to think of evil little things.

**Megan**- Betcha thought I forgot about you huh? Lol yes, and thanks to _C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only_ you'll probably be 'interrupting' things.

**JadeStarDragon**- Mwuahaha im not gonna say, read on and find out!

**KatieCat**- ………………um…I don't know how to respond to your review…How am I gonna let my reviewers down? Well, ah…ok…

* * *

I apologize if anyone's OOC, if they are please tell me how in a review. Wow I ramble. Well onwards with the writing and the reading and the stuff!

Well, last time the group chose teams as follows: on Roy's team, there's Hughes and Riza, on Ed's team, there's Winry and Al, and poor Havoc is the odd man out, meaning if he finds it, both Roy and Ed will have to wear the dog suits. They realized that the day was actually a holiday and all went to do their separate things.

* * *

_Chapter 7-_

**Dog-gonit!**

"Hurry along Hayate." Riza said as she walked toward the library. She was forced to bring both her pets along with her because of her neighbors.

Insert flashback

Riza was walking out of her home that morning when.

"Young lady! Your pets are most despicable! They wouldn't stop that racket they were making yesterday! Why, that would have woke the dead! Either you get rid of those monsters or take them with you to where ever you work!"

Riza turned around to see who was verbally attacking her. It was a frail little woman waving her cane all willy-nilly.

"You know some people need naps! My husband can't sleep if those despicable animals don't shut up!"

Riza had tried to calm the old woman down but she just wouldn't stop ranting. Finally she stopped when Riza agreed she'd take the 'horrid little buggers' with her.

End flashback

Riza sighed as she walked up the stairs holding Kaiya and keeping an eye on Hayate. No one else was here yet. No small wonder as the library wasn't even open. She sat down on the steps and put Kaiya beside her. Hayate started running up and down the stairs in the puppy fashion while Kaiya just watched, planning her next move.

Riza was so in thought about this whole bet thing she didn't even notice when Hughes sat down next to her.

"Why did you bring your pets?"

Riza jumped away from Hughes, causing him to throw his head back and laugh. Riza put her hand over her heart and breathed deeply before replying, "My neighbor was complaining about the noise and would have probably hit me with her cane if I hadn't promised to take them with me to work." This explanation only made Hughes laugh all the more.

Havoc walked up about that time and looked at them weird. He only had a moment to look before he felt a tugging on his pant-leg. He looked down to discover his pant-leg has become Black Hayate's new chew toy.

"Hey, uh, stop it, ug, get off." Havoc grunted as he tried to shake the dog off. Hayate, though, had other plans.

Riza was currently staring at Hughes who was making bad jokes about her earlier explanation. She caught sight of Havoc after one of his curses. "Black Hayate! Stop it" she cried while standing up to retrieve her dog.

"Thank you Riza." Havoc said as they sat back down to Hughes' laughter. Hughes was bent over double because the way Havoc had been jumping around.

"Ha ha ha! What do you call that kind of dancing? The chew-step! Ha ha ha! Or maybe dog dancing!" He was now laughing at his own jokes.

Havoc gave him a look that said, 'Er…ok…' before he asked Riza, "Why did you bring your dog, and cat?" he added the last part when Kaiya jumped in his lap and demanded to be petted.

Hughes's head shot up and his glasses where aglow. "She brought them because her neighbor, an frail little old lady, threatened her with a cane!" he started to laugh again. He laughs a lot don't he?

Havoc chuckled and asked Riza, "Really?" Riza nodded.

"Well that explains why I find your dog latched to my leg."

All three of them turned to see a very annoyed Ed with a black dog dangling in the air, attached to his leg. Winry and Al were in the background bent double with laughter from Ed's expression and soon Hughes and Havoc had joined them.

"Would you ever be so kind to remove this tick from my leg?" Ed said in a very, very annoyed tone. He had his hands in his pockets and the leg that Hayate had attached himself to was raised in the air.

Riza got up and pried Hayate off his second victim while saying a curt "Sorry" to Ed. She turned around and stared.

Everyone was still laughing until they saw Riza and Ed staring at something. They all looked to see what had caught their attention and stared as well.

It was Roy…with a dog sitting on his head. He was looking around at everybody for a couple of minutes until he said, "What?"

"There's a dog on your head." Hughes said, looking up at him.

"So?" Roy said with a shrug.

"Sir, _why _is a dog on your head?" Riza asked, still staring at the little dog that looked like it was having the time of its life perched on Roy's head.

"I found yesterday and she won't let me leave her at home." Roy explained,

"Alright, but that doesn't explain why she's on your head." Riza said.

Roy sighed and said, "When I tried to leave this morning, she wouldn't stop barking and whining so I picked her up. Then she wiggled and wiggled until she indeed up on my head, and when I tried to get her off, she bit me." At the last part, he raised his hand to reveal a tear in the fabric.

"We have two people that can't help us because pets aren't allowed in the library. So, what do we do now." Havoc said as he stood up and since Kaiya was in his lap, she was forced to the ground. She did not like that at all.

Hughes has stood up with Havoc, and he just got an idea. "Wait here everyone, and I'll persuade the librarian to let them in!" he said as he took one of those weird poses.

"Hughes, how are you going to do that if the librarian hates you?" Riza said.

Hughes came out of his pose and smirked, "Just wait and watch!"

They all watched as Hughes ran up the stairs and into the library. A couple of minutes went by. During said minutes, Winry, Ed and Riza was playing with Roy's puppy, or at least Winry and Riza were, Ed was just poking at her. (lol he poked you Meg )

They all knew when Hughes asked the librarian, you could hear "WHAT?" a block away. They couldn't hear the rest clearly but they did catch "Not on your life!" and "Wah! Don't throw things woman!"

A few minutes, and loud noises later, Hughes walked out of the library with a grin on his face. "Ok people the pets can come in!" he announced.

"Whoa! How did you convince her to let them come in?" Al asked imprested with Hughes for once.

"Well, it wasn't easy." He started to say, "I talked to her like a sensible gentleman," Here he rubbed the back of his head and whispered, "and I earned a few waps against the head for it," before he straitened and said, "and being the mean old woman she is, she tool a big bite out of my wallet." He pulled his wallet out and opened it up for all to see. It was empty and Hughes was crying those milk tears over it. "Fair wallet, I knew ye well."

After everyone got over their sweatdrops, Roy looked at him and said bluntly, "So you bribed her."

Hughes got over his wallet and looked at Roy, "Heck yes I bribed her! There's no way that bat would have let them in otherwise!"

Havoc took a long drag on his cigarette and said, "Ok, lets get this over with."

Everyone followed Havoc or picked a pet up. When Roy picked Meg up, she demonstrated exactly how she got up on his head. She wiggled and she giggled and she said hey hey……er wait…wrong thing, that comes from a song…sorry about that. Er, ehem, now anyway, Meg wiggled up out of his hands, onto his shoulder and scampered up his head. Everyone laughed at the puppy's antics, and well Roy's annoyed-as-hell face.

When they entered the building, the librarian gave them a God awful look. It appears that even though she had agreed to this, she didn't like.

They didn't like the look she was giving them, you want a description? Ok, if looks could kill, they would be more than six feet under. They hurried to the little room and decided to have the pets in the room with them.

"That way, if they need to go to the bathroom we'll know it." Hughes stated.

Well the boring search started up again, only this time they stopped to wrestle a document or two out of the jaws of Hayate _and_ Meg. Both of them had become fast friends and were soon trying to see witch of them could bury Kaiya, she wasn't amused. She was being a good kitty; lying in someone's lap, lounging on the floor, and those dogs had to see if they could bury her! It was a disgrace! Well, she'd show them a thing or two.

Kaiya bided her time, waiting for the right moment to strike. That moment came when the two hounds of hell had to go potty. Riza got up and led the three of them out of the library to the small court yard across the street. After the dogs had run amuck and did potty, she led them back to the room. It was in the hallway when she sprung her plan. She snuck up behind both the dogs and then sprang forward and gave both of them a nick on the butt with her claws. Both puppies yelped and sprang forward. They barreled past Riza and into the room, yelping all the way.

"What the?" Roy said as a frantic Meg jumped at him. Hayate never made it to a person, as soon as he entered the room he skidded to the side and hit a shelf. A folder came down on top of him as Riza and Kaiya came running in. When they entered the room, everybody stared at them, waiting for an explanation for this strange behavior.

"What just happened?" Roy asked holding a whimpering Meg.

"I don't know, they just freaked out." Riza said as she walked over to Hayate. Before she got to him, he jumped up and grabbed the file that had attacked him. He started to growl and was shaking it hard, Riza tried to grab the file but Hayate jumped out of the way and started to run with it. He go to the other end of the room before Havoc picked him up and took the file away from him, or well took a page away from him. Hayate was struggling too much to get the other parts of the file. Havoc dropped him with the document as Hayate twisted hard. Havoc sighed and leaned back in his chair and scanned the paper he had managed to retrieve from the black and white doggie. **_The following items will be shipped via the states trading routes. These items are very valuable and must be well protected. _**

Havoc read that line again and vaguely thought, _there's something about this that's important, but what? _After rereading it again and again it finally sunk in. "I found it!" Havoc shouted as he sat up straight.

Everyone had been trying to catch the little dog that refused to be caught when they heard this. Everything stopped and everyone looked at him. "What?" Ed asked.

"I said I found it! This is the file that we've been looking for!" Havoc said, overjoyed that he didn't have to go a whole day without his cigarettes again.

"Yes!" Winry shouted and jumped into the air amiss all the cheering, but when she landed, she looked troubled. "Wait, if that's part of the file then that means the other part is…Hayate!"

It was a mad scramble to Hayate and finally Al held the file, or Al held It. Yes finally the work was done and everyone had their happy thoughts, that is until…

"He he he hehe HA HA HA" Hughes started to laugh non-stop as he realized something.

"What are you laughing about?" Roy asked.

"He he he, well just think, we've found the files." Hughes started in an eeeeevvviiiill way.

"Yeah." Roy replied.

"The search is over."

"Yeah…" Roy said with a hint of realization.

"That means the bet must be done."

"Yeah…" This time there was a hint of panic in his voice.

"And Havoc found the file so that means both you and Ed has to dress up!" Hughes finished in a bit of laughter, and he wasn't the only one laughing.

Both Roy and Ed visibly wilted and said in union, "Oh crap…"

* * *

AN: Well that's all folks! If you didn't know, that 'she wiggled and she giggled' thing came off a song called Mari Lavo (sp?) Well anyways, if Kaiya seemed particularly evil in this one, blame me! She had no part in her behavior! Not saying she wouldn't do those things, just saying she didn't do them this time. Anyway read and review plz. And srry if there's any typos or mistakes, I didn't have anytime to go back and reread it, unless all of you wanted to wait another day. 


End file.
